The present application relates to a punching tool equipped with a guide sleeve.
For the present application, a punching tool is a tool such as a drift punch or center punch for example, used to extract a fixing such as a rivet or a screw, for example, which has been inserted in a hole of a part with a clamped fixing.
According to a first known arrangement shown in FIG. 1, a punching tool comprises a body 10 extended by a rectilinear rod 12. The body 10 comprises a punching face 14 opposite the rod 12, and the rod 12 comprises a free end 16 configured to rest against a fixing to be extracted. The body 10 of the punching tool may be inserted in a first end of a jet 18 as illustrated in FIG. 1.
According to this first known arrangement, a large clear space is necessary around the fixing for receiving the hammer blows directly on the punching face 14 or on the second end 20 of the jet 18.
According to a second known arrangement, a so-called automatic punching tool comprises:
a body,
a rod movable relative to the body and comprising a free end configured to rest against the fixing to be extracted, and
a striking system positioned inside the body and configured to strike the movable rod.
The striking system comprises a striker, a governor weight, a first compression spring which presses the striker towards the rod, and a second compression spring which presses the governor weight in the direction of the striker. The striker comprises a rear end oriented towards the weight. The weight comprises a housing configured to house the rear end of the striker.
Whatever the embodiment, only the free end of the rod rests against the fixing to be extracted at the time when the impact is applied either by the hammer or by the striking system. Consequently, there are risks of damaging the part if the free end of the rod slips off the fixing to be extracted.